Through the Eyes of Misty Rocket
by Legacy
Summary: A romance series, that starts Misty as a part of Team Rocket....Well there is a lot more then that, but to find out you have to read...Chap. 2 and Chap. 3 up!!
1. prologue

Disclaimer: Ok..I think we've all been here and done that. Pokemon and it's characters aren't mine. But Misty Rocket is...funny how that works isn't it.  
  
Through the Eyes of Misty Rocket  
  
My name is Misty Rocket. No that's not my real name, but it's been so long since anyone called me anything else, that I forgot my real one. Ummm...Let me explain.  
  
When I was younger, there was a big fire at my house. I was awoken, by my dad. He got me out of the house and told me to stay put while he went back for my sisters. That was the last time I saw him. My sisters never came out.  
  
That with my mom passing, due to my birth, I was left alone. No family, no friends, no one. After a while I learned to fend for myself. Living on the streets isn't so bad. It's all about learning the game. Sure sometimes you had to cheat a little to get the things you wanted. But when it comes to your own survival, a little thievery never hurt no one.  
  
I got that from my big Sis Jess. She's not my real sister, but she's been looking after me for a long time. I met Jess when I was 8, I tried to rip-off some Pokeballs from her. I got caught (of course). But the cool thing was, she wasn't mad. She said I had alot of guts. And that she would have to watch me to make sure I didn't cause her anymore trouble in the future.   
  
We've been together ever since.  
  
You could say we're almost a family. Me, Jess, and....oh yeah James. James is Jessie's boyfriend. Not the brightest bulb in the box, but he's a nice guy. And I know he cares for her alot.   
  
Anyway for a while it was just the three of us. Stealing, doing whatever to get by. Then Jessie and James started to get involved with these guys calling themselves Team Rocket. Now I was never the one to really get into those kind of things. But Jessie and James were really into it. Me...I had other things on my mind.  
  
Love...  
  
Yeah I know. What does some 14 year old kid know about love? I don't really. But I know it when I see it. When Jessie and James are together, I can tell that's love. And I guess that is what I want too. Someone to be there for me, like those two are there for each other. Maybe that's a lot to ask for, but I think I deserve it. My life has been nothing but hardship and pain. If anything can make all that go away for me, I think love could.  
  
But what can I offer anyone. I have no money. School...wasn't even a option. A job... Unless you consider 'Three Card Monte' a job skill, no one will hire me. I'm not good looking or have a good figure like Jess. I'm ordinary. So what can I offer anyone? What can I offer any boy?...  
  
I guess that's when I decided to join Team Rocket. I thought that maybe if I did a little crime here and there. Gain a little bit of money. I could be someone all the boys wanted.   
  
Jessie was ecstatic. She thought never in a million years, I would join her and James. She often asked why I reconsidered. I came up with the excuse that I wanted us to stay together. Generally she bought that and never brought it up again.   
  
It's funny though, usually she could always tell when I was lying to her. But I guess, when it came to my secret dream, I could fool the Pope.  
  
Anyways life at Team Rocket wasn't so bad. Goivanni is a prick, but after a while you learn how to handle him. It had been six months since I first joined Team Rocket. I completed my training and was ready to be set up with my own partner.  
  
I entered Gio's office that day to see who I was working with then my eyes saw him....  
  
He was tall dress in all black with a tiny red "R" on his right shoulder. His hair, a viverant flame red, just like mine. Fashioned in a shoulder length cut, with the right side of his face covered, by a flock of his hair. He looked about seventeen or eighteen, a few years older than me. He turned around to my entrance.   
  
His scarlet eyes held me rooted. He was so beautiful. I think Giovanni spoke to me. I don't clearly remember. Then 'he' spoke, the hauntingly deep resonance of his voice melted my heart.   
  
I learned that this man, (named Blaze) this god amoung men, was going to be my partner. I swore I could have kissed Giovanni, if he wasn't some creepy middle-aged dude.  
  
Anyway so I turned to Blaze. I tried to use my best smile to greet him. My hand was extended, hoping that I could at least touch him. He looked at my hand then turned to Giovanni. "Summon me, when you have my assignment ready." With that he sauntered out of the Gio's office. As he left my azure eyes were memorizing, every inch of his stride. Taking in all of his movements.  
  
I knew I finally found him. The person that I wanted to spend my life with. At that moment I knew I was in love.   
  
Then I remembered. He didn't even acknowledge me. He didn't even take my hand or greet me. I know. He must feel I'm not worthy of him. Which was totally true. I was only, a skinny red-head. You could barely tell I was starting to mature.   
  
So I wasn't worthy of him. I didn't care. I wanted him. I wanted to be with him. From then on. I knew no matter what happened. I would do anything to win his heart.  
  
My name is Misty Rocket...and so begins my tale of love.... 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok..I think we've all been here and done that. Pokemon and it's characters aren't mine. But Misty Rocket is...funny how that works isn't it.  
  
Through the Eyes of Misty Rocket-chapter 1  
  
My name is Misty Rocket. No that's not my real name, but it's been so long since anyone called me anything else, that I forgot my real one.   
  
Oh well...It's been a few months since Me and Blaze started working together. We work well I guess. Even though it's more like he's telling me what to do. It's not really a team per-say...It's just me following him. It's cool for now. But Blaze still hardly ever notices me really. And that still bothers me deeply....  
  
*****  
  
"Jess, What should I do?" The ruby haired girl asked, as she enter Jessie and James' room.   
  
The older girl rolled her eyes. "Blaze again?" It seemed like lately that was all the girl ever talked about.  
  
"Yes!" Misty cried. "It's been six months and he hardly says a word to me. Much less acknowledges my existence. I mean we work together but that's it. I don't even know anything about the guy. He's always so cold to me..." Misty said sadly.  
  
Jessie sighed. She hated seeing her little sister, get so worked up over a guy. But then again she's been with James since they were little. So she really didn't know how it felt to be alone.   
  
She walked over and hugged the junior Team Rocket member. "Misty.... I hate to say it, but it's obvious that he's not interested." Jessie was suddenly hit with an idea. "Hey I know! What if I fix you up with Mondo?"  
  
Misty shrieked back in terror. "Mondo? Ohhhh....NO!" She waved her hands in protest. "For one thing he has it bad for you." Misty stated while pointed to the older red. "Secondly, I want Blaze...Blaze is so...He's just so..." Misty sighed. "perfect...."  
  
Jessie shook her head. "Your hopeless..."  
  
Misty turned to her. "So...." She admitted, then latched onto Jessie's arm. "You've got to help me." She pleaded.   
  
Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have any ideas..." She expressed. Then she looked into the back room. James and Meowth were playing a game of Poker. James looked as though he was eyeing a very good hand. "Hey James!"   
  
"HUH?" He turned over his shoulder to see Jessie and Misty joining them. He then turned his attention back to the devious cat Pokemon. And caught him in the act of trying to peeking at his cards. James snatched the cards back from the clawed grasp.   
  
"You have any ideas on how to get Blaze to notice Misty?" Jessie sat next to James at the table. Misty stood before him waiting for his reply.  
  
"Hmmmmm...." The lavender haired man said. "Give me a few minutes to think..." He held his chin while he concentrated.   
  
"Here let me hold der cards whilst ya thinkin." Meowth asked, while extending his paw.  
  
Absent-mindedly, James handed over his cards to the Pokemon. He drew his hands into the 'Thinker's'postition, while he pondered the problem. After a few minutes he had something. "Well...I kinda know this guy Blaze. All he really is in it for, is the 'caper'. So if you could show him up somehow. I bet he would notice you. Hey he might even ask how you beat him." James finished with a smile. Shortly after Meowth handed him back his cards, a smile was also on his furry face.  
  
Misty thought about it for a while. It would mean a lot of training and hard work. But anything would be worth getting Blaze's attention. "Hey that might work!" She resolved. Then ran over and gave James a big hug. "Thanks James!" She said cheerfully.   
  
The older man blushed. It was almost like a tomato in a field of lavender stalks.   
  
Jessie laughed. "Hey girl. Remember that's my guy.."  
  
Misty smiled while releasing James. "I know. There is only one person for me." She stated proudly. Then she wander outside of the room to continue with her planning.  
  
James smiled. "Sweet kid. I hope everything goes ok," Jessie nodded in agreement. James brought his attention back to his hand. Then his eyes started to get wider. "Hey....I could have sworn I had a full house..."   
  
****  
  
Later that day. Me and Blaze were giving our next assignment. We were suppose to go to Professor Oak's Pokemon Museum. Located in Pallet Town.   
  
The Museum was getting a rare Pokeball, that was suppose to have been dated back 500 years. It would have been a fine addition to Team Rocket's collection.   
  
I knew right then and there, this was a big assignment. Our first real big crime. Even Blaze, who usually appears uninterested in anything Giovanni's says, was very intrigued about the assignment.   
  
Gio commented that we had a month's wait before we could do the job. He wanted to make sure all his arrangements were into place before sending us out. But Gio did say that at the end of a month's time to be ready.   
  
We both nodded and left his office.   
  
As we did I could hardly contain my excitement. I had so many ideas and questions, that had to tell someone. And I was about to unload all my inquires on Blaze. Then I remember who I was with. I couldn't bother him with my thoughtless bantering.   
  
So instead I just said. "This is a big job for us. I hope everything goes ok." I patiently waited to hear his response.   
  
He looked over his shoulder at me and rolled his eyes. Then Blaze entered the elevator. Leaving me alone once again...  
  
He left me again. I can understand, him not wanting to talk to me. It was like a totally dumb thing to say. I mean of course things would go as planned. I knew that and he knew that...  
  
I just wished he would to talk to me....  
  
*****  
  
Basically the next month was quiet for us. Well quiet for everyone else. Me, I was constantly hard at work. Always thinking of ways to get Blaze's attention. And everyday I trained with my Pokemon.  
  
Oh yeah I never told ya about my Pokemon...  
  
Well I seem to only use Water types. I don't know why, it's just like I have kinship with them or something. I don't know to be honest. It's just all the Water Pokemon are so cool and so cute. I love them all.   
  
Don't get me wrong. I like other types. But I only use Water ones.  
  
Anyway, I trained very hard, with my Pokemon. I also did a lot of physical training too. I wanted to be at the top of my game, so when the next time Blaze sees me, he's going to be impressed with all the effort I put in.  
  
At least I hope so... 


	3. Chapter 2

My name is Misty Rocket. No that's not my real name, but it's been so long since anyone called me anything else, that I forgot my real one. Anyway that's not important. Today is the day! Today all my hard training will finally be put to work. And today finally I'll be able to get Blaze to notice me.   
  
We arrived in Pallet Town around noon. We kept mostly to the back alleys and deserted roads, till we came upon Professor Oak's Museum. The place was full of tourist and visitors, all were waiting to view the legendary find.  
  
Realizing that trying to go during the day, would be a hard task. We hid out in the city till night fall, when the museum would be practically deserted....  
  
******  
  
It was midnight in the town of Pallet. All the families that lived in the small town, were peacefully nestled in their beds. The sounds of the quiet air lulled them to sleep. There was a hauntingly full moon this night. The moon's lunar lights glowed clearly in the backdrop, as the two aerobatical Team Rocket member raced down the cities' rooftops.   
  
Bound after bound, the two members dashed. The duo seemed to almost be able to glide through the midnight air, right before they impacted on the neighboring rooftop. Exiting the metropolis, the two took to the trees. Branch after branch, both timing their weight and balance at the right moment before they committed to the next leap.  
  
As the two continued to approach their target, it could be seen that every now-and-then the leader, would glance over his shoulder to observe his partner. His mane of flame red hair, masked his cerise eyes that were cast on the younger girl. He wasn't used to the simpleton, keeping up with his pace. He was used to her lagging behind and in turn he would be forced to wait up for her.  
  
But now she was maintaining his stride. Blaze didn't know if he was to be impressed by her feat, or insulted because she was trying to compare herself to him. Either way, he shook off the notion. He had objective to attend to. And whether or not the fledgling was capable of aiding, didn't concern him. Cause he wouldn't have any qualms about getting rid of her to make sure his mission was a success.   
  
*****  
  
After another five minutes, the duo came to a clearing, Oak's Museum was dead ahead. Blaze went to his tools bag. A few seconds later a spear with a line attached to it, whizzed through the air and impaled itself into the Museum roof. Blaze gave the rope a slight tug, then attached a celevise to the line and sailed across to the museum.  
  
Soon after Misty followed his actions, joining him on the rooftop. The two carefully crept over to the Museum's skylight.   
  
"Charmeleon, I choose you!" Blaze's deep monotone voice, stated as the fiery Pokemon appeared in a small flash of light. "Charmeleon, use flamethrower to cut an opening in the glass.." He ordered.  
  
"Char!!!" The fire Pokemon cried. Then instantly, a small stream of condensed flame, poured out of the lizard's mouth. The fire started to melt away the glass.   
  
Misty patiently waited as the Pokemon did it's job. Her calm and cool demeanor was only skin deep, on the inside she was almost ready to die. She was so nervous and so worried about screwing up. She wasn't really worried about what Giovanni would say. She was more concerned with what Blaze would think of her. If she failed now, she could never win his heart. And if she couldn't have him, she didn't know what she would do.  
  
"Char! Char!'" The Pokemon cried. It's task was completed and all of the glass was melted away.  
  
Blaze gently patted the fire lizard on it's head. "Well, done." He congratulated, then he brought out it's Pokeball and returned it.  
  
Misty tied some rope to one of the Air Conditioner vents. Blaze was about to swing down to the main floor of the building, but the young girl stopped him. "Blaze, let me try something first?" The girl asked. There was a strong determination present in her sky blue eyes.  
  
Blaze was slightly annoyed that this underling was holding up his advancement. But he shrugged. He'll let the twit have her way...this time.  
  
Misty, hearing no signs of (verbal) disapproval, drew for her Pokeball and summoned her Totodile.   
  
"Totodile, do Mist Screen down there for me please." She politely asked.  
  
The tiny Gator smiled. He liked his new master. It would do anything she would ask only to see her smiling. The water Dile took a deep breathe. It then exhaled the vapor into the room below.  
  
Suddenly a webwork of red laser lights was seen throughout the floor. The mist although penetrating the light, never set off any of the alarms. Misty smiled. She knew the setup was too easy. She gazed over to Blaze. His eyes seemed uninterested in the discovery. In a few seconds, he was already repelling down to the bottom of the room.   
  
Blaze skated down the cord, carefully dodging all the laser lights. He stopped at about 15 feet on the line. Only a few inches above the 4th layer of laser streams. He then lunged forward and landed on the lower ledge of the floor. Blaze then kicked off the ledge, flipped backwards and landed perfectly onto the floor.   
  
He paused slightly, almost if he was awaiting for an applause. Taking a quick breath, Blaze preceded to exit the room.   
  
"BLAZE!!!" His female partner yelled softly. Misty could see the outline of her partner momentarily sigh. Then he walked over and shut off the room's alarm system.   
  
Misty returned her Totodile, then slid down the rope. Once on the floor, she had to dash through the next couple of rooms. She didn't want Blaze to get the Relic Pokeball before she could. 'If I can just get that Pokeball, then I know Blaze will be mine.' She prayed as she finally caught up to him.  
  
*****  
  
The two entered the inner chamber. In the center, in cased in glass, was the ancient Pokeball. The orb was slightly larger than a regular Pokeball, inscribed with some kind of ancient writing that had yet been deciphered. There it peacefully laid on a purple cushion, that was surrounded by three inch thick reinforced glass.   
  
Blaze looked around the room. The room was the largest room in the whole museum. Other artifacts were also present in the room. The remains of several extinct Pokemon races and charts that showed the progression of these ancient races to the present species of Pokemon. There was even a diagram of the first Pokemon Battle arenas. All these articles were very valuable in their own rights, but they still paled in comparison to their prize.  
  
Misty glanced around the room. Making a few mental calculations, she also noticed the huge banner that was suspended over the showcase. There were also several different flags decorated around the room. Each flag holding the insignia of all the eight gyms. Misty's blue eyes drifted back to the ancient Pokeball. She was totally determined to reach it first.  
  
Now the two were inspecting the room. The duo was well aware of the security system that was installed for the item. And both knew all the flaws in the system. Just like the first room, this room was also setup with a laser triggered alarm system. Only thing is, this one had a few more dozens grids added to it. Which made the webwork of lasers almost impossible to penetrate without setting off the alarm.  
  
And both Rockets knew that triggering the alarms, would send all the security guards raining down upon them, ruining everything. Good thing they already memorized the laser grid, from a virtual training simulation that Giovanni ordered for them. But a simulation is still a simulation, nothing beats the real thing.   
  
"Stay here..." Blaze commanded to Misty. His voice was coarse and imprudent. He always spoke that way when he didn't want any rivaling options from her. He looked over to the center of the room. There laid his prize. The thing that made all this hassle worth it.   
  
"Blaze..." A soft voice said. "Can...Can I get it for you?" The innocent girl asked.  
  
'It appears the girl has formed a tongue over the last month.' Blaze pondered. She normally didn't speak until spoken too. Much less try to overthrow his authority. He smirked. A part of him was quite impressed by her bravery. And another part of him, wanted to snap her neck for having such thoughts of stealing his glory.  
  
Well anyway, Blaze didn't have much time to form a proper rejection. Cause Misty wasn't waiting for him to say "No." In an instant she vaulted across the floor. Her mind already holding the proper sequence, now it was up to her body.   
  
She then lunged forward into a forward roll, diving over the first grid. She then sprang to her hands and flipped over the next wave of laser beams. The next set of beams covered most of the area except a small section that was elevated six feet in the air. It was no problem, cause Misty then leaped into the air performing an aerial twist, her body bearing skimming past the security system. Then gravity taking it's hold, she directed her decent a few inches right in front of the display case.  
  
Misty looked around and took a breath. 'Did I just do that?' She momentary, asked herself. She instantly cheered. She had succeeded. Misty glanced over her shoulder to Blaze and smiled brightly to him. A smile that was followed by a thumbs up.   
  
It was probably good she was too far away to see his facial expression. Because if she could, the sight would have sent a shiver down her spine. Blaze was the perfect example of contained fury. The sides of his face contorted downward as well as his eyebrows narrowing forming a scowl that would send, a charging Rhyhorn packing for the hills.   
  
To say Blaze was pissed, was an understatement. His anger crossed a new threshold of resentment. The only way he saw fit to quench his fury, was to end the short life of his partner. A task that wouldn't take more then a few seconds, but would bring a lifetime of enjoyment.   
  
And Blaze was about to collect on that satisfaction, but his attention was drawn to the light that was shining from another room. The light source was increasing in size, which meant one of the security guards was coming their way.   
  
Blaze's mind was already forming a plan to get rid of the guard, but his thoughts were jilted when he heard. "Hey Blaze I got it!"  
  
'DAMMIT!' He mentally shouted. He peered around the corner to see if the security guard heard her. His red eyes, were nearly blinded as the flashlight was shined on his face.  
  
"FREEZE!!!" The guard shouted, his arm reaching for his walkie-talkie. He was already in the process of calling for back-up.  
  
Blaze ducked into the room. He slammed his fist against the wall. "Dammit!!!" he swore outloud.   
  
Seconds later Misty gracefully landed right next to him. "Blaze what's going on?..."   
  
In an instant, a strong hand enclosed itself around the neck of the small girl. Blaze's vision was red as he looked at the teenage girl. He slowly started to tighten his grip around her throat.   
  
Misty made no sound and put up no struggle. Fear nullified all of her natural defenses. She was totally venerable to Blaze's assault. Misty was totally lost. She didn't know what she did wrong. All she ever thought of was trying to please Blaze. But now he was more enraged than ever with her.  
  
****  
  
Blaze knew he had to make this quick. More guards would be coming soon. But it wouldn't take much. A simple twist and it would be over. But why didn't he do that. It was simple enough. No one could really stop him. But something was holding him back. Something that wasn't there before the last time he had to do this to a partner.   
  
Then he realized it. It was her eyes. Those damn blue eyes. They were just staring at him. Totally fixated. They were mesmerizing. So pure. So innocent.  
  
Could he be falling for this girl? No...that was a sensation that never entered his world. Emotions were for the weak. His body was to remain pure. Only thing that matter was the heist.   
  
But what to do with the girl?   
  
An idea was starting to form, but his senses picked up on some movement behind him. With an act made on pure reflex, Blaze pulled his partner towards him, just seconds before a bullet was impaled into the wall.  
  
Misty looked up as she was in Blaze's arms. She was in total shock...And from his expression, he was too. Then he recovered, his facial expression changed from one of pure confusion, to a smirk. A smirk, that changed to a grin, then the expression made another transformation to a smile. Blaze was smiling. Blaze was smiling in at her.   
  
Misty had only a moment to rejoice in her little accomplishment. In a flash, the sound of a gun fired once again. Then Blaze, started to look pale. His body fall over onto an unprepared Misty.  
  
"BLAZE!!!" Misty cried. There was a flesh wound that was seeping blood out of his back. Misty hugged his body, she felt some warmth emitting from his body. So he wasn't dead...yet.  
  
The Security guards, believing they had taken out the larger threat, started to move in on Misty and Blaze. "DON'T MOVE!!!" One of them shouted.  
  
Misty glared at him. Then drew into her purse and brought forth a small ball. She threw the orb to the ground. Upon impact, a hazy cloud blanketed the two. When the mist dispersed, Misty and Blaze were gone.  
  
*****  
  
On the rooftop of the museum, there Team Rocket member Misty, held her wounded partner. "BLAZE!" she frantically shouted, while gently shaking him. "BLAZE! PLEASE!!"   
  
After a few seconds she heard a deep murmuring erupted from the man. She placed him in her lap and looked down into his face. His crimson eyes starting to flicker with consciousness. His eyes focused on her, with recognition. "Where's the ball?" he asked. Referring to the Pokeball that Misty just recently stole.  
  
Misty's deep blue eyes, fell upon Blaze with puzzlement. Here he was nearly fatally wounded, she was totally going out of her mind with worry and he was worried about the damn ball.   
  
Misty sighed. 'But Blaze was Blaze.' She resolved. "It's right here." She said, while bringing the small globe out of her bag.  
  
Blaze smiled again. His hands reached up and grabbed the ball. Feeling the weight of the object in his hand. He looked to Misty, probably for the first time with something that resembled respect. "Good job," he stated.  
  
Misty couldn't help but smile. It worked. Her plan worked. Blaze was starting to notice her. He even gave her praise. It was now a matter of time before, they would be going out. And then..... But she was getting a head of herself.   
  
She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you...partner." Which he returned with another smile. Misty wasn't sure, but she thought that was the first time since she met him, that he have ever smiled. That's another reason why she felt this moment with him was so special.  
  
Just then the door the rooftop fly off it's hinges. "FREEZE YOU TWO!!!" Suddenly a dozen security guards was starting to flood the roof, to chase after the two.   
  
Misty's looked at Blaze's condition. She wouldn't able to carry him away to safety. And she didn't want to leave him either. So if they were meant to be captured, then so be it. No matter what, she would stay by his side always.   
  
"Go...." Misty's blue eyes flipped open. Then looked into Blaze's red eyes. He softly repeated what he said. "Go....Don't worry about me. The mission is all that matters."  
  
Misty was blinking back tears. "But I can't leave you Blaze! You mean so much to me....I.." Then she felt his hand caress her face. He smiled at her.  
  
"Go..."   
  
Misty clasped her hand over his for a brief moment. Then she took off in a direction, just seconds before she would have been surrounded by the guards.   
  
There were shots fired, in her pursuit. But none of them, even grazed her. In a flash she leaped off the building into the forest below.  
  
"AFTER HER!!!" One of the security guards cried. "And call for back-up!!!"  
  
The officers were about to leave when one of them noticed Blaze's fallen appearance. "Hey Greg, I found her partner. He's wounded."  
  
Greg thought for a min. "Stay with him, till a medic arrives. We're going after the girl."  
  
The officer nodded at his superiors suggestion. Then watched as the rest of the guards continued their pursuit of the girl. And since he was so involved with their exit, he didn't even notion the once motionless body behind him, was now standing and was retrieving something from his bag.   
  
A cord, a half of a millimeter thick was extracted from the bag. In flash the cord was wrapped around the un-expecting officer's throat. A few seconds went by...Then all of his struggles were ceased, as his spirit drifted to the next world.  
  
Blaze dropped the lifeless corpse onto the ground and threw off his bulletproof vest that was packed with blood packs.   
  
Then he laughed....   
  
Blaze laughed hard. He couldn't have planned a better scenario then what just occurred. Not only did he not have to worry about that little wench tagging along with him. But she'll mostly get captured and so he would be alone to present Giovanni the Pokeball.  
  
He then drew into his pouch and drew out the TRUE Ancient Pokeball, laughing at the fact the girl didn't notice him switch it with a highly decorated ordinary Pokeball. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok...say it with me. "POKEMON...NOT LEGACY'S" Good and here's your cookie....(hehehehee)  
  
  
Hey I'm Ash Ketchum. I live with my Mom in Pallet town. I don't have a dad really. He died along time ago. It's ok though, Mom's been better than having two parents away. But I really can't wait till tomorrow. See it's my birthday. I will finally be 13. But not only that, I'll be old enough to get my Pokemon Trainer's License.  
  
Pokemon...That's what my life is really about. That and my goal to be a Pokemon Master. It's been my dream since, before I can remember. Finally, in less than 24 hours...My life officially begins. But until then...  
  
  
"ASH HONEY! TIME TO WAKE UP! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
The bellowing of his mother wrenched the young Ketchum boy from his dream about winning Indigo for the 5th consecutive time. "Aw mom....Just a few more minutes." Ash said. His head retreating back to his pillow, hopefully trying to continue his dream.  
  
"No Honey. Your food is getting cold." Said his Mom's voice from outside his room's door. "Besides you'll never make it as a Pokemon Trainer, if you stay in bed all day."  
  
With that, Ash kicked off the covers to his bed. "Ok, Ok...Mom I'm up..." He stated while stretching. He ran his hands through the black mess he called hair.  
  
"Good boy. Now wash up and come downstairs, so you can eat." He then heard her fleeing footsteps, leaving his door.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Ash said, while walking to his bathroom. Before he did, he took a glance at his Pokeball Clock. The time read, 7:45AM. He had less than 17 hours, before he could start his life as a Pokemon Master....But before that, he better deal with his grumbling stomach.  
  
"I guess, I better hurry." He comment, then went into the bathroom.   
  
****  
  
The sunlight stretched across the Pallet skies, as a young girl was peacefully napping on an abandoned house's floor. It had been a long night for the young girl. Not only did she spend most of the night dodging cop cars, security dogs and the venomous Officer Jenny. But she also lost the most important person in her life.   
  
That night she probably shed a thousand tears. She loved him with all her heart and in his last moments he even saved her life. He was her savior, she owed everything to him. And even if she lived to be a thousand, she would never forget him...ever.  
  
Misty started to return to consciousness. Her clear blue eyes stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. There were a few holes in the roof that allowed some sunlight to shine through to cast down onto her.   
  
With a few minutes of disorientation, she started to wonder how she found herself in this strange place. But the baseball sized orb that she held in her hand, brought memories back of last night.   
  
The robbery, the Relic Pokeball, Blaze... All these thoughts and images came to her at once. And just like the previous night, her blue eyes started to moisten. She pulled her knees to her chest as she continued to silently sob.   
  
'You can't keep doing this,' A voice inside her said. 'You can't stay here. Blaze and you had a mission to accomplish. And even though he's not here, he trusted you to continue on and complete it.' Misty sighed, as her own inner voice continued to lecture her.  
  
She dragged herself to her feet. This wasn't the time to be depressed. She had a mission to finish. She walked across the room and open the door to the abandoned house. The sunlight from a new morning was shining in her face. She was ready to take on anything and everything that the world had in store for her.   
  
Now all she had to do was find something to eat...  
  
****  
  
"Mmmmm...That was great Mom." Ash cheered, as he chomped on the last piece of his syrup dripping waffles.   
  
Mrs. Ketchum smiled. "Thanks honey. Now make sure you place all the dishes in the sink so I can wash them." She asked, as she started the water.  
  
"Sure thing Mom..." Ash answered. Then he walked over and placed his plate and fork into the water. Taking a small stretch, Ash wandered into the living room to watch TV. He just remembered there was a Pokemon match on and he wanted to try to learn as much as he could for tomorrow.   
  
"Oh and honey, I'm going to be busy making your birthday dinner in here. So please don't disturb me." She politely ask.  
  
"Ok.." Ash said, from in the living room.  
  
For the most of the morning, Ash indulged himself with television. After he looked at the Pokemon match, there was as an interesting Pokemon documentary on Channel 17. And after that there was that show "PokeBuddies" that came on Channel 65.   
  
He didn't really like that show..But it sometimes had interesting tips on battling before the commercial breaks. So he suffered from the poorly written and highly predictable plot, just to see if they had any good advice.   
  
For the most part, Ash's morning was eventless, except he did notice that a lot of his shows were interrupted due to some news report. The report was mentioning something about a Team of Rockets..or something. Ash didn't sick around too long, as soon as the report came on he would switch the channel to watch something else.  
  
Sooner or later, noon came around and Ash found his stomach was growling again. He peaked inside the kitchen to check on his mom and also to see if he could get some lunch.   
  
Peering around the corner, he saw his mom stirring something in a bowel. "Hi honey. You finished watching your shows?" She asked, with a bright smile.  
  
"Uh...Yeah.." Ash answered. Then the familiar sound of his stomach grumbling muted him.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum, giggled.. "Oh I see. So that's why you came over." Ash blushed. "Well honey I've been so busy trying to get everything in order from your dinner, that I forgot about your lunch..."  
  
A little deflated, Ash responded. "Oh ok..." He started to walk back into the living room.  
  
"Oh Ash Honey?" Ash's mom, shouted from in the kitchen a few minutes later.  
  
"Yeah Mom?" He answered.  
  
His Mom came into the living room, still stirring the same bowl from before. "Ash, I still need a few more things the market. Can you go into town and get those things for me?"  
  
Ash thought for a minute. He really didn't have any plans for the day anyway. Plus spending all day at home in front of the TV wasn't exactly his idea of thrilling. "Ok, Mom...Whatcha need?"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum smiled. "Oh great. Here's a list of everything." She handed him a small list of the items plus some money. "Make sure you get everything on their honey. It's very important."  
  
Ash looked over everything on the list as he was slinging on his backpack. All the items weren't too extravagant. So it shouldn't take him all day to look for everything. Then looking at the items, he suddenly remembered he was kind of hungry. His stomach echoing his thoughts, started to grumble as well.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum giggled. "Here you go honey. I figured you would be still hungry so I made you a little something, from last night's leftovers." Delilah smiled while handing her son a small brown bag.  
  
Ash nearly wrenched the bag from her hands and peaked inside. He grinned brightly, as he looked at some of his goodies. He took out a piece of his sandwich. 'I think I'll start with this one...' He said to himself, while putting the rest of his snacks into his backpack.   
  
Seeing that he had everything in order, Ash was ready to venture to the Market. He looked around the room one last time, thinking if he forgotten something. And for some reason he found himself tuning into that news report that seemed to be interrupting his shows all morning.   
  
'I wonder what's so important.' He pondered. He decided to finally look to see what was all the commotion about.   
  
The news caster came onto the screen. "Good morning, everyone. I'm sorry to interrupt your program. But last night Professor Oak's museum was robbed. And authorities believe it was by the infamous Team Rocket." Ash was amazed. Pallet town hardly had any type of major crimes happening. Much less by a notorious bunch of crooks like Team Rocket.   
  
He was about to sit for the rest of the program, but his mom wondered back into the room. "Ash! I thought you were going to the store?" She said with a frown.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Sorry...I'm going..." He said, while going to the door.   
  
"And don't forget your jacket Hon. It's a little chilly out!" Delilah heard her son, give a small groan. She looked back as she saw him retrieve his coat and go out the door.  
  
Returning to her preparation. She somewhat heard the remainder of the program Ash was watching. "Sources say..there are two suspects. One was a man in he's late teens early twenties. With flame red hair."   
  
Miss. Ketchum, walked over to the television screen, to taking more notice of the program. "The second suspect, was a young girl in her teens. Also with red hair, tied in a pony tail...If you see or have any information regarding to the where-abouts of these too. You are to notify the Police or Officer Jenny right away..."  
  
Delilah, shook her head as she turned the program off. "Kids these days..." She said, sighing. "Nothing but a bunch of hoodlums. I am so glad my Ash isn't anything like that..."  
  
***  
  
"GET BACK HERE ASH KETCHUM! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!!!" A younger boy shouted, as Ash fled the scene of his crime.   
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MONDAY!!!" Ash shouted back as he hurried down the street. Oh yeah, he hated Gary with a undefining passion. Since the day Ash's family moved to Pallet, the two have been holding their own private war.   
  
Pranks, food fights, a few amateur Pokemon battles, here and there... Were the ammunition used in the battles. And now that they both would start to become Pokemon Trainers, they probably would compete in that too.   
  
In any case. That was the least of Ash's worries. He knew in the end the better man would win, (himself) so it was no use worrying about the small stuff. Besides, right now he had a mission to accomplish.  
  
He took out the list again to refresh his memory on what he needed to get. "Hmmm...lets see. Eggs...Candles..." Ash peered at the list a little closer. "What does that say?" He squinted. "Oh...Sugar." The boy shook his head. Sometimes when mom was in a hurry she wrote things a little sloppily.  
  
Looking at the rest of the items, Ash decided the best place to go was the P-Mart downtown. They usually had all everything. Plus a very nice video arcade too. So after he got her things. He could spend a few minutes at the games.   
  
'Or maybe I should do the games first?' Ash shrugged he would think about it when he got there.  
  
Meanwhile downtown in Pallet...   
  
Misty had been watching the corner fruit stand across the street for the last twenty minutes. The man managing the stand was old and definitely wasn't sharp. All she had to do was wait for the right moment and she could make her move. So she could finally do something about her empty stomach.  
  
Misty breathed a long sighed. It looked like she might have had to wait all afternoon for a break, the guy keep watering the same vegetables over and over again. Then Misty noticed an elderly lady approaching the vender. Soon the two were engrossed in some kind of discussion.   
  
"Perfect..." Misty said with a smirk, as she carefully made her way toward the vender.   
  
The fairly lean Team Rocket member slinked over to the stand. Peering behind some bushes, Misty checked to make sure the neither the vender or the old man, saw her. There was a glint in her shimmering blue eyes as she saw the two were still naive to her approach.   
  
Misty looked around one last time to make sure the coast was clear. But then she froze. Up the street from her, was a few Officers that were making door-to-door searches. Mostly likely looking for her.   
  
She sighed. She couldn't risk getting caught. But she knew she had to get something to eat or she might not make it back period. Totally frustrated, Misty rustled her hair. 'WHY DO THINGS ALWAYS HAVE TO BE HARD FOR ME!!!' She mentally screamed. There was a rumbling from her abdomen, as if it was responding.  
  
"Screw it!" Misty said. "I'll take my chances. If they catch me, at least I'll be full."  
  
Misty slowly came from around the bushes and innocently walked over to the stand. The vender and the elderly old lady, both stopped an wished her a "Good afternoon."  
  
"Good Afternoon." Misty replied, trying to be as natural as she could. She then bent over to look over the vegetables and fruits, secretly choosing which one would be hers. They all looked very good in her eyes. Except the carrots and beets. But besides that it looked like a good bunch.   
  
Misty smiled as she made her decision. A nice large, red apple. Probably a few centimeters larger then a Pokeball.   
  
Misty nodded, this was going to be her choice. She cast a sideward glance to the elderly couple, to see if she was paying attention to her. The two were currently discussing gardening tips for the woman's garden. Misty reached for the apple and made like she was inspecting the fruit. Then she quickly stashed the item into her purse.   
  
The prized Apple securely in her purse, Misty was about to walk away from the stand. That is if the old vender's assistant didn't see her make the theft.  
  
"Hey planning on paying for that apple?" The young man inquired.   
  
The old man and the elderly woman turned to Misty. Without saying a word, the young redhead took off, down the street. "STOP THIEF!!!" The young man shouted while running after the young girl.  
  
The officers from up the street noticed the commotion and decided to investigate. The old man and young woman gave the officers a description of the thief. All the officers automatically matched the description with of the fugitive Team Rocket member.   
  
***  
  
Misty huffed and puff a five blocks away from the scene of her crime. She rejoiced while taking out her prize. She was so happy that she got away totally clean. Misty was about to take a nice savory bite into the apple.   
  
"STOP YOU THIEF!!!" The young venders voice carried through the air. Misty could see he wasn't alone. The officers from before were following the vender right behind.   
  
Ok..scratch that about the clean get away part. Misty sighed and started running again. She swore if anything, she was going to enjoy her meal. 


End file.
